Truth or Dare Percy Jackson
by HarryPotterHalfBlood
Summary: What would happen if Percy played Truth or Dare? Find out what each person has to do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Rick Riordan or any of the characters.

Chapter 1 The Makeover

Percy's POV

I was walking on the beach the wind blowing against my face everyone knows it is my favorite place in camp to be. On that perfect day Leo comes up and said "Hey Percy we are all going to Zeus' cabin to play a game Jason is choosing." The worst part about having a different person choose is that they all go wacky with different games like hide 'n seek, truth or dare, and draw it. Before I knew it I was walking with Leo to the cabin. When we got their Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were all sitting on the floor talking. I sat down, then Jason said, "The game I choose is Truth or Dare." Everyone groaned, "Dude, Truth or Dare is so old!" I exclaimed, "Hey at least it's fun." "We'll see" Murmured Frank. The game began, "First off starting with Percy." I could feel my cheeks turn red, "Truth or dare" Piper asked me. I wasn't a wimp, so I chose… "Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and allow them to give you a makeover under my directions." Everyone broke out laughing and rolling on the floor. I turned around and said, "Fine." We all headed out to the Aphrodite cabin, where it would take place. I knocked on the door and Drew opened the door and exclaimed, "Hi handsome." I blushed and walked in with Piper following me. Piper said, "Drew please give Percy a makeover, the rest of us will be waiting outside." As soon as the door closed behind my friends the girls starting to giggle. I wasn't used to all this attention besides Annabeth. Then Piper starting whispering directions into Drew's ear and I knew this wouldn't end well.

In two hours…

I stepped outside feeling like a doll. The girls had put man makeup (including MANSCARA) on me, and dressed me. I had on a fedora, slacks, new blue sneakers (which was the only part I enjoyed), and a slick, black jacket. Everybody started to laugh. Even Annabeth and it is hard to please her. After everybody stopped laughing, I said, "Frank your next."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Roirdan or any of the characters in his books!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Annabeth POV**

I walk into Percy's cabin and find Nico and Percy talking about my mom. So I ask "what's going on?" Nico said "um… we were just talking about what Percy would be like if he was a son of Athena!" "Right like that would ever happen, I mean really he's dumber than a cup of Nectar!" I said while laughing. Percy gave me a Don't-You-Dare-Get-Started-On-How-Smart-I-Am! kind of look. I stopped laughing immediately. We stood there in silence for a moment none of us knowing what to say. Finally I broke the silence "So, what were you really doing here?" "Um, I was just teaching Percy how to speak to your mom without being turned into a bird!" Exclaimed Nico. "Don't talk about my mom that way! She is not that mean! She is the best goddess." At that moment I just realized what I said. I saw a white dove fly into the cabin and I knew what was coming… Hera. Correction, we all knew what was coming. We all closed our eyes as the dove transformed into Hera. When I looked at her face I knew I was in trouble. "Hello children." She said in her sickly sweet voice. "Annabeth and Percy you are wanted in the throne room. Come along." I felt my mouth drop open and I could see the same effect on Percy. Demigods were only allowed in Olympus in less your parent wanted to talk to you or you were on a quest for a god/goddess. And I knew at that moment why we were called there.

I took Hera's right hand and Percy took Hera's right hand and in a flash we were right outside of the throne room. Those big wooden and gold doors looming in front of me making me feel like a mouse. Now I really wished last year when I was rebuilding Olympus, that I would have picked some more welcoming doors. Right at that moment the doors opened easily. Until then I had no idea what was going to happen.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review if enjoyed it or not! Thanks! My next chapter should be coming soon!**


End file.
